A Strong Feeling
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: This is my thing about the ending of season 2 episode 8: Brain Invaders. After dealing with the geonosian brain worms, Ahsoka and Barriss were happy they were gone for good. Then Ahsoka starts to realize that her feelings for Barriss will probably change their lives forever. Ahsoka/Barriss Femslash.


**The Medical Ward. **

At the medical ward, Ahsoka was asleep in her bed. She finally woke up from her sleep. Then her eyes widened as she gasped. Anakin noticed her and went to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Ahsoka, it's okay. You're safe." He said. "Barriss?" She asked, hoping Barriss was okay. "Barriss is fine. Thanks to your efforts." He and Ahsoka turned to Barriss. "And so are the clones." He finished. "What were those things?" She asked. Then all of a sudden a voice was heard. "I think I can help answer that." Master Fisto came into the room. "We have the parasite ones analyzed. They are the same type of creature you found on Geonosis, Master Skywalker." He informed. "We'll have to inform the troops on Geonosis. This parasite might explain how they recaptured the planet the first time." He said. "I don't want it happening again." He finished. "You've been through quite an ordeal little one." He said as he turned to her. "Master Skywalker? May I have a word?" She asked. Anakin and Fisto looked at each other then he left the room. Anakin sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. "Master...on the ship, Barriss was...gone...and... she wanted me to kill her...she told me..."

"But you couldn't do it."

"No. No I couldn't. But should I have? I mean, it worked out now but if we had failed, if the ship docked and the worms spread and..." She trailed off.

"Ahsoka...it's your duty to save as many lives as you can. Barriss knew you could save thousands if the worms were destroyed. Which she thought, meant destroying her too." He said. "But, you did the right thing." He said as he got up from the bed. "You knew the freezing cold would kill the worms." He said as he turned his head to Barriss. "Letting go of our attachments is a difficult struggle for all of us. You followed your instincts. I'm sure she would agree that you made the right choice." He said.

Then he left the room leaving Ahsoka and Barriss alone in the room. Alone she hoped to be. Because she wanted to tell Barriss something, but couldn't say it in front of her Master or Fisto. But she was asleep. So she stayed on her bed looking at Barriss sleeping peacefully on her own bed. Then she got up from her bed and went towards Barriss and sat on the edge of the bed. She sighed and placed a hand on her cheek. She shivered at the feel of the cold. But then she received a thought in her head. The thought that was a horrible thought. She remembered Barriss told her to kill her...but she couldn't. Why, for some reasons. Maybe because she would never take the life of an innocent living being. Or maybe it wouldn't feel right. Or maybe...maybe it has to do with something else. But what, the question remains. Then suddenly she heard Barriss woke up with a moan. Barriss weakly opened her eyes to see the Togruta looking at her with a smile.

"Ahsoka? What happened?"

"It's okay Barriss, it's over now. We're safe and so are the clones."

"Oh...that's good...but I don't...remember anything...what happened?"

"You were controlled by the worms...and you told me...to kill you." Then her realization sunk in. "Yes, I did told you to kill me...but why didn't you Ahsoka? It would've been over if you would've had just killed me. Why didn't you killed me?"

"Because...because I couldn't Barriss. I would never take the life of a innocent living being. Especially you. You're a great friend and I would never kill someone like you." Barriss smiled weakly. "That's really nice of you to say, Ahsoka. And you still did the right thing. Thank you, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome Barriss." Then there was silence in the room. None of them had something to say. Then Ahsoka sighed and finally spoke. "Barriss?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Can we both talk...about something?"

"Sure. What is it that you wanna talk about?" She was silent for a moment until she spoke. "When you first meet a person...have you ever felt...something for that person...but you're not sure if they would feel the same way for you?"

"You mean like...like you have feelings for that person?" Ahsoka looked away with a blush. "...Yeah."

"Well...I don't know...why do you ask?" She was silent for a moment until she spoke. "Well...because there's someone...that I like."

"And who is this person? How long have you met the person?"

"Well...not that long, really. I've recently met the person. Not that too long ago. And...for some reason...I've suddenly...made a connection...with the person that I've met." Ahsoka shivered again. She turned to Barriss. "May I...cuddle in with you?" Barriss smiled at her. "Of course you can, Ahsoka." She patted the mattress. "You know, there is room for two of us...so maybe we could warm each other up, because we are both cold and need warmth." She said. Barriss made some room by sliding over to the other side of the bed. Then Ahsoka slide into the bed with Barriss. Then she looked at her eyes in awe. She smiled.

"Barriss...your eyes...are so...beautiful." Then suddenly Barriss blushed at her words. What's happening here? She hesitantly spoke. "You...you really think so?"

"Of course I do think so, Barriss. They're so...bright blue. Like a bright blue diamond." She said. Then she placed her hand on-top of the Mirialan's hand and looked at her. Barriss looked at her in the eyes. Then she finally spoke. "Ahsoka...who is this person that you like? I promise I won't tell."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Ahsoka sighed and took Barriss's hand in hers. Then she entwined her hand with Barriss's hand and looked at her dead in eye. "Barriss, the person that I like is...is..." Barriss scooted closer, curious of what she was going to say. And then she finally spoke the truth. "...You." Barriss's eyes went wide because of what she heard. She spoke with hesitation. "Y-You...like me?" Barriss asked curiously. Ahsoka nodded. "Yes." She whispered. Barriss was surprised by this. She didn't know that Ahsoka liked her in a way that she would want to be with her. Does she want to be with her? "Ahsoka...w-why didn't you...tell me?" Ahsoka was silent for a moment, and then she spoke.

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't return your feelings for me. I thought you would freak out or something. The moment you and I were stuck inside that tank on Geonosis, I thought we weren't going to make it out alive. And when I thought about that...that's when I wanted to tell you then."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because when our Masters found us, I thought it would be for the best that you didn't know. Until now." She moved close to her face, their lips wide apart, almost touching each other. Ahsoka's breath was increasing because she was so close to Barriss, and now this made her anxious. She didn't say anything for a moment. She was paying more attention to the fact that her face was close to the Mirialan's face. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth between them. And then she opened her eyes and finally spoke.

"...I...I love you Barriss. I want to be with you." That made her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting the young Togruta to say those words. But hearing her saying those words, made her heart starting beating hard like a rock and fast like the speed of light. Barriss noticed Ahsoka's heart was beating just like that and spoke. "Ahsoka..." She whispered. "...Your heart...is racing." Ahsoka closed her eyes again at her words. Then she opened them and looked at her in the eyes. "...It's because of you, Barriss." She said. Barriss placed her hand on Ahsoka's cheek and spoke. "Ahsoka...I didn't know...that you had feelings for me...but now..." She trailed off. "Say it Barriss. Say it." She said, begging Barriss to say the same words to her. Barriss took a few moments and then she finally spoke.

"Ahsoka...I...I love you too." Ahsoka was happy to hear her best friend/lover say those words. Then finally her lips pressed against Barriss's lips and she tried her very best to show how much she passionately loves Barriss in the kiss. Then suddenly Ahsoka gasped into the kiss as she felt the Mirialan's body pressed against hers. She pulled away for a moment and started breathing heavily. Barriss looked at her in worry. "What's wrong Ahsoka?" Ahsoka didn't say anything for a moment as she was breathing heavily because of the feel of her body pressed against the other Padawan's body. She hesitantly spoke, her eyes closed as she was trying to speak.

"I...I can feel your body pressed against mine." She whispered. That made Barriss smiled. "I know you can feel my body pressed against yours, Ahsoka. It's because you can feel me through the Force. That's why." Ahsoka's eyes were still closed, afraid she wouldn't be able to open them. But then Barriss spoke. "I like you a lot Ahsoka." Then her eyes were shot open by the sound of her calm and gentle voice that was the greatest gift in the galaxy she has ever received by anyone else. To Ahsoka, Barriss was like a gift from the Force and she was thankful to have Barriss by her side. She felt like she wasn't going to be alone anymore, because her lover is with her and she'll always be with her throughout her life time as a Jedi.

"Barriss...you...you really mean it?"

"Yes Ahsoka, of course I do. I really mean it. I really do like you." Ahsoka smiled and kissed her passionately. This sign told Barriss that Ahsoka really loves her and always will love her. She broke apart from the kiss and looked at her. "Barriss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? Please?"

"Of course Ahsoka, ask me anything."

"Well, since we both love each other...do you think maybe...we could work out...a relationship?" Barriss was silent for a moment until she spoke. "Perhaps...but the problem is..."

"What? What do you mean by 'the problem is'?"

"What I mean is that...we probably won't be seeing each other as much because of the clone war." Ahsoka's eyes widened in worry. "No." She said as she placed her hand on Barriss's cheek. "No Barriss, please don't say that." She begged. "It's true Ahsoka. Don't you see? Because of this clone war that has been going on for generations, it just won't come to an end. Nothing has changed since the war started." She said. But Ahsoka didn't want to believe what Barriss had told her. But it was true.

"And this love that we have for each other...this is forbidden and this is against the code." Ahsoka looked at her in the eyes and softly kissed her lips. "Barriss...I don't care about the code...I would give up everything...everything in the galaxy...just to be with you." She said. Barriss was shocked to hear her say that. But is she serious? Would she give up everything in the entire galaxy just so that she can be with her lover?

"Ahsoka...y-you would...give up...everything...even the Jedi...just so that you can be with me?" Ahsoka entwined her hand with Barriss's hand and spoke. "...Everything Barriss." She said. "You...you mean everything to me now. And all I want..." She looked deep into her eyes and spoke. "...Is your love." She finished. Ahsoka really means it. First she would give up everything, including the Jedi just so that she can be with Barriss and second, all Ahsoka wants is her friend's love. For her. For the both of them. Then Barriss with all her might kissed Ahsoka passionately. Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss's cheek and kissed her back. Then they finally broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Ahsoka...don't you worry my love. I will find a way for us to be together." Ahsoka brushed her lips against Barriss's lips. "You...promise?" She asked. "I promise Ahsoka. That is a guarantee. That is a promise." Then they softly kissed each other on the lips and looked at each other in the eyes. "I love you Barriss and I always have." Barriss smiled at her lover and kissed her. "Ahsoka...you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too and I always will." They kissed again. Then Barriss spoke again. "Ahsoka...I'm...I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Sorry for what?"

"For trying to kill you. I couldn't control myself. I wish I had tried but I couldn't do anything to stop myself from killing you. If I had killed you..." She trailed off. Then she sniffed. "I don't know what I would do. I would never forgive myself If I had done that." Then tears began sliding down her cheek. Ahsoka wiped away the tears and kissed her.

"Shh. It's okay Barriss. It's alright. It's over now. We're safe now." Barriss smiled and kissed her passionately. Then they broke apart. "Ahsoka...I'm really glad that you're here with me." Ahsoka's face suddenly broke into a smile and she kissed Barriss one last time and looked at her in the eye. "I'm glad you're here with me too, Barriss." Then Barriss kissed Ahsoka's forehead and they both fell asleep on each other's arms.

Later when Anakin came he saw the two Padawan sleeping on Barriss's bed. Anakin couldn't help but smile at them. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the two. Then he went to Ahsoka's side and kissed her on her forehead and smiled. "Sweet dreams my young Padawan." Then he got up and walked away from them. Then before he left he turned to the sleeping form of Barriss and smiled at her. "...You too Barriss." Then he left the room, leaving the Padawans to rest on the bed together.

**I hope you liked this one. This was my thing about the ending of "Star wars the clone wars: Season 2 Episode 8: Brain Invaders. I decided to write this one after reading the story "****Enjoying The Peace While it Lasts". I really love the Ahsoka/Barriss pairing and I always will! See ya! =D**


End file.
